Leah Estrogen
Leah Estrogen is Mayor Phlemming’s secretary and Osmosis Jones' love interest wife in the (sequel). Personality Leah is a hard-working and serious female cell who wants to do what's right. She disliked Osmosis Jones at first, but she grew warmly to him and started to care for him. Leah is very kind to her friends and always tries to do what's right. Osmosis Jones (movie) She was first seen at her office where she told Mayor Phlemming about Tom Colonic's campaign video and ask him about Frank's health. Later on, she was sent to get a cold pill named Drix and while she's waiting, she notice that Osmosis Jones was flitting with her which she's not interesting and thought him as a jerk. She welcomes the cold pill, Drix before leaving Ozzy and Drix. She wasn't seen again until she was at the mayor's office where Drix and Osmosis came in and was curious about Osmosis's story (the one when he first saw a virus named Thrax). She believes him and told the mayor to cancel the trip so Frank will get better to be safe, but the mayor don't want to cancel the trip because of his re-election. Later on, she was seen again after realizing that something is wrong and told the mayor that Osmosis was right about Thrax. Realizing that the mayor only care about his re-election than their lives, she left to find out and later got kidnapped by Thrax. When she got kidnapped, Ozzy and Drix rescue Leah and confront Thrax who leaves Frank's mouth after causing Frank to sneeze using pollen bombs. Ozzy is launched out after him by Drix, where Ozzy and Thrax fight on one of Shane's eyeballs and end up on Shane's false eyelashe after she blinks, which she was wearing atop her natural ones. During this time, the situation becomes even more dangerous when the temperature hits 108 degrees, causing Frank to go into cardiac arrest. Leah begins to worry about Ozzy and mourns for him along with Drix and the Chief of Police. Just as doctors begin to give up, Frank is revived when Ozzy returns to Frank via one of Shane's crying tears with the DNA chain containing the missing hypothalamus chromosome. Leah, Drix, and the Chief find Osmosis on the ground and think he's dead until he wakes up, shows them the chain, and returns the hypothalamus chromosome. Ozzy is reinstated into "Immunity" with full privileges, Ozzy and Drix are declared heroes with the Chief of Police giving Ozzy his job back. While Osmosis was planning on extending Drix's time in Frank with the help from the hemorrhoid, Leah returns his affections and told him "Come here, baby. I'm still Jonesin' for a little us more Osmosis." Then, she kiss him at the lips and Osmosis kiss back then break up and and talk about their future together while the cramp twins sing the hit song (this is our year) to welecome the new year and everyone dances. Trivia *Leah is voiced by Brandy Norwood *She also appears in Ozzy & Drix *Leah is the only female cell to be one of the main characters. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Daughters